


Нежность на кончиках пальцев

by Taiyo



Category: One Piece
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-14
Updated: 2012-10-14
Packaged: 2019-05-20 05:06:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14888192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taiyo/pseuds/Taiyo
Summary: Все в названии





	Нежность на кончиках пальцев

**Author's Note:**

> Автор насмотрелся Чистой романтики ^^
> 
> Работа посвящается Рит-тян и Лави-тян. Спасибо вам за всегда отличное настроение )))

После ужина, когда вся команда уже разбрелась по своим делам на камбузе оставались только кок, домывающий посуду, и Зоро. Мечник сидел за столом, подперев голову рукой, и рассеянно следил взглядом за плавными движениями накама, погрузившись в свои мысли. 

Парень недоумевал, что именно послужило причиной, столь необычных ощущений, что полностью завладели им с самого утра. Но факт оставался фактом. Чертова нежность переполняла все его естество, он задыхался от нее, тонул в ней, ее было слишком много для одного и безумно хотелось поделиться ей с кем-то. А с кем делиться нежностью, если не с тем человеком, который ее неосознанно вызывает одним только своим присутствием, более того, одним только воспоминанием о нем. Весь день Зоро ощущал нестерпимое желание прикоснуться к Завитушке, до дрожи в руках и зубовного скрежета. Оно сводило его с ума, заставляло тело мелко дрожать, сердце биться быстрее, а дыхание учащаться. Парень пробовал тренироваться, но все мысли были заняты одной блондинистой поварешкой, и он то и дело сбивался со счета или дыхания. Пробовал напиться, но даже не смог дойти до заветного стеллажа на камбузе, как был остановлен, дурачащейся троицей, которая, во что бы то ни стало, хотела заполучить в свои лапы новую игрушку. Раздраженно зыркнув на них, отчего, по крайней мере, у двоих накама это желание пропало, Ророноа удалился на корму, в любом случае он никогда не пьянеет. Мечник пробовал заснуть, но стоило ему только прикрыть глаза, как перед закрытыми веками тут же вспыхивал знакомый образ. Кончики его пальцев буквально покалывало от воспоминаний о нежной коже и шелковистых волосах Санджи. Он болезненно реалистично ощущал эти прикосновения так, как будто это происходило наяву, но стоило ему открыть глаза, как видение растворялось, чего нельзя было сказать о слабой дрожи в руках и об ощущениях на подушечках пальцев.

Мечник внезапно вынырнул из своих мыслей, почувствовав чужой взгляд. Он моргнул пару раз и уже осмысленно посмотрел на кока, но тот уже успел отвернуться к раковине. Зоро хмыкнул, а что, собственно, теперь мешает ему воплотить свое безумное желание в жизнь?

Парень поднялся со стула, на котором сидел, осторожно, стараясь ступать бесшумно, подошел к коку и бережно обнял его со спины, утыкаясь подбородком в его плечо. 

– Чего тебе, Газон? – беззлобно прошептал Санджи, не прекращая своего занятия.

Фехтовальщик ничего не ответил, лишь еще крепче стиснул любимого в объятиях. Кок, чувствуя важность этого момента для Маримо, замолк и лишь улыбнулся самым уголком губ. Через мгновение блондин положил домытую тарелку в сушилку, обтер руку полотенцем и поднял ее, легко, почти невесомо прикасаясь к щеке мечника. Под немного влажными пальцами чувствовалась чуть грубоватая, но такая теплая кожа с уже начинающей отрастать за день щетиной. Зоро прикрыл глаза, наслаждаясь моментом.

– Знаешь, я весь день хотел сделать это, – вдруг выдал Завитушка и ошарашенный старпом приподнял голову с плеча парня и уставился на него. Санджи же, чуть повернув голову вбок, смотрел на накама с трепетной нежностью, отражающейся в самой глубине голубых глаз. Зеленоволосый тепло улыбнулся, аккуратно развернул кока к себе и потерся самым кончиком носа о его гладкую щеку.

– Я тоже, – голубые глаза расширились в ответ на тихое признание. Не могло быть такого, чтобы обычно безэмоциональный и замкнутый парень вдруг так открыто признал, что он чувствовал. Но уже в следующее мгновение все связные мысли покинули блондинистую голову – Зоро наклонился к нему и прикоснулся к его губам в сладком и удивительно нежном поцелуе.


End file.
